


One day

by orphan_account



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Captain America (2011), Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Spideypool - Freeform, Superhusbands, Toddlers, or ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is happy with his daddies but can't help but feel sad about beeing ignored by all the other kids. That changes when he meets Wade, the new kid. Wade is a great friend and always helps Peter but there's something that bothers Peter. Where do his scars come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying something like this. Oh my god I'm sorry.  
> I got inspired by a RP I had in omegle and decided to continue it...  
> I don't have a beta so please bear with my awful english (this is not my first language as you probably have noticed).  
> I already have finished the next two chapters but let's see if I'll upload them :)  
> Please leave comments, help is always appreciated!

„Daddy?“ Peter asked quietly. “I had a nightmare...”  
Tony turned around and looked at his son. “What was it about Peter?”, he asked in a soft voice, not wanting to wake Steve. The little kid looked at his father with teary eyes. “You and Papa died,” he murmured, wiping at his eyes. “Dinosaurs ate you.” Tony couldn't hold back his smile...only a child would dream about it's parents being eaten by a dinosaur.  
“Well, it's okay Pete, me and daddy are fine.” He smiled some more to soothe his son. Peter looked at him and asked “Can I come in the bed with you and Papa?”, his lip started wobbling.  
“Of course champ, come here.” Tony skidded away from Steve to make space for Peter who clambered into bed and snuggled between his parents. “Are you gonna die?” Peter asked fearfully.  
“No, we won't die Peter,” he whispered wishing it was true. “Why would we? Your Papa and I are heroes and heroes don't die.” Again, a lie. Peter sniffled and began to cry. “I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to back to the orphanage!” Peter sobbed, his tears falling down his little face. Tony looked over to Steve who was shifting on the bed, probably about to wake up. It was breaking his heart to see Peter like that, so he pressed him close and hugged him tightly. He whispered soothing words to his son to calm him. His son nestled closer and tried to quiet down his crying but couldn't. Steve rolled over and hugged his husband and son close. “It's okay,” Steve whispered. “It's okay, Peter. Daddy and Papa have got you.” Tony looked at his husband and smiled. “See,” he look at Peter again. “Papa and me won't ever leave you. We love you too much for that.” Peter nodded, snuggling in between his parents. “I miss them,” Peter said in a small voice. “I love you too though...but I still miss them.”  
Steve just said “It's okay Peter. It'll get better though, believe me.” Both Tony and Steve knew it'd be hard. They both lost people they loved and they knew it hurt but it would get better.  
Peter nodded. “Go back to sleep, baby.” Steve murmured. “Daddy and I will still be here in the morning.”  
They both gave him a little kiss on the forehead and watched him nestle into the sheets and slowly drift off to sleep. After a few minutes of silence Tony looked at Steve and asked him “Do you think he'll be okay?” He just couldn't help but be worried.  
“yeah,” Steve murmured. “He'll be okay...he's a strong kid. And he knows w love him. He just needs time.”  
“Yeah, I guess you're right.” He gave Steve a small kiss. “Thank you...for helping.” He softly smiled at him.  
“We're a team,” Steve said tenderly. “We do this together...”  
“I love you,” Tony whispered, not wanting to wake Peter.  
“I love you too, Tony,” Steve whispered. “Let' go back to sleep.”  
“Yes, good night Steve,” he said before going back to sleep.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't really have a plot tbh.  
> I just hope that the story will go as I have it in mind :)  
> But have more toddler Peter :D!

Peter woke up between his two sleeping fathers. He smiled and kissed their cheeks before wiggling out of bed and walking to the kitchen. “Thank you, whoever was listening,” Peter said to the ceiling. “See, Mommy? I went to a good family. You were right.”

 

Tony and Steve woke up to a loud crash. They immediately checked the area for the source of the loud noise only to notice that Peter was not in bed anymore.  
“Where did he go?”, Tony asked Steve confused.  
“Maybe he's in the kitchen...I think the sound came from there...and it sounded like pots falling...”   
“Daddy! Papa! I need heelllpppp!” Peter called.  
As soon as they've heard their son they both jumped out the bed, sprinting to the kitchen...to see their son covered in flour and surrounded by scattered pots and pans. The whole kitchen looked like a battlefield. There was flour everywhere, Milk was spilled on the table and broken eggs on the floor. Steve went pale.  
”Peter what are you doing?” Tony asked thinking that Steve might have lost the ability to speak in the sight of his so beloved kitchen.   
“Making pancakes,” Peter said with a telltale Stark grin. “it was gonna be a surprise!”  
“Well...it sure is a surprise...why don't you let Papa make the pancakes, huh? He loves making pancakes, don't you honey?” Tony grinned and looked over his husband who looked quite devastated about the state of his kitchen.  
“Sorry, Papa,” Peter mumbled lowering his head. “Are you mad at me?”  
Steve sighed. He loved his kitchen....but Peter meant well. “No Peter, I'm not mad. How about we make pancakes together after your daddy cleaned the kitchen, huh?”  
Tony stared and Steve. And stared. Still staring.  
“Well, somebody' gotta bathe me!” Peter chirped.  
“I volunteer!” Tony raised his hands and jumped over to his son. Everything but cleaning this mess was fine with him. “You stay here Steve and...clean the kitchen, you know, since you are the only one using it and you'd get mad at me for misplacing your stuff anyway....so...we'll be back soon!” He swooped Peter up his feet and carried him into the bathroom before Steve could say a thing.

“Daddy, that was sneaky,” Peter giggled. “You better give Papa loads of kisses later.”  
“You know Peter, that is a great idea!” Tony laughed, ruffling his son's hair. He started to draw a bath for him and checked if the temperature was right. After Peter was finally in the tub Tony asked him “Is that warm enough?”  
“Yeah!” Peter said, splashing around happily. “Daddy, can I have my rubber duck?”  
“Of course, here,” he handed him the rubber duck Steve had once brought back from a shopping trip. “So Peter, how do you feel today?”  
“Not as scared,” Peter said, splashing around with his duck. “But still a little bit...”  
“You'll feel better after Papa's pancakes, I promise! Now look out that you don't get soap in your eyes!” Tony said while he was washing his son's hair. “Close your eyes!” Tony said before rinsing out the shampoo out of Peter's hair. Peter closed his eyes and listened to his daddy.   
“You and Papa are so brave,” Peter said enviously. “I wish I could be brave.”  
“Peter sometimes even me and your daddy are scared. Everybody is.” Tony took his son out the bathtub and started to dry him off with a soft towel.  
“What scares you?” Peter asked, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his daddies were scared by something!  
“A lot of things. Every time we hear you cry we're scared it's more than jut a nightmare. That something happened to you. We want you to be safe and sound.” Tony looked him in the eye. “But you know what? That's okay because everybody is scared every now and then.” 

After Peter changed into his new clothes Tony took him into his arms and began to walk to the kitchen.  
“I love you, Daddy,” Peter whispered, nuzzling close to Tony.  
“I love you too, Peter.” Tony hugged him.  
As they entered the room Tony called “Steve, are the pancakes ready? Your two favorite men are waiting!”  
“Yep!” Steve said. “Chocolate chip, just how you like 'em!”  
“HORRAY!” Tony and Peter boomed, raising fist into the air. Steve couldn't help but laugh at their outburst.  
“Your pancakes are the best, Papa!” Peter exclaimed.  
“I muft agwee.” Tony said with a mouth full of pancakes.  
“Tony,” Steve started “don't talk with a full mouth!”  
Peter giggled into his napkin. Steve smiled softly at them. “So Peter, me and Daddy have our day off, what do you wanna do today?”  
“I dunno,” Peter said softly. “I just want to spend time with you.”  
“We could go to the park, maybe you'll find new friends, what about that?” Steve asked him.  
“Other kids don't like me,” Peter said sadly.  
“What? Why's that?” Both Steve and Tony asked, surprised by this answer. Why would they not like him?  
“'Cause I'm quiet and different,” Peter aid, not looking at his parents.  
“Don't listen to them Peter,” his Dad told him, “it's not bad to be different.” Tony looked at Steve then tapped his arc-reactor. “It makes you something special.”  
“Let's try the park, there are a lot of kids Peter, surely you will find some nice ones,” Steve said, trying to convince him.  
“I'd rather stay here,” Peter mumbled. “You're not mean to me, Other kids are.”  
The blond man sighed. This was not good. He looked at his husband for help.   
Tony kneed down so he'd be at eye-level with Peter. “Peter, remember what I said earlier? About being brave? This is a good moment to prove that you are brave. Let's go outside and talk to kids, you'll see it's not that bad.”  
Peter looked at his parents. He sighed and whispered “Okay..but promise me you'll be there!”  
“Of course, Peter,” Steve told him. He was worried. Peter had to go back to kindergarten soon. He hoped his son just overreacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Wade yet :(  
> Buuuuut the next chapter will come soon!  
> SO I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short :)  
> Please tell me if you liked it or not :)


End file.
